Some retail establishments, such as newsstands or delicatessens, may offer customers a chance to purchase a ticket in a traditional lottery game. In a traditional lottery game a ticket is purchased containing a set of numbers. These numbers may be selected by a customer or automatically selected at a customer's request. Subsequent to a ticket's purchase, a set of numbers are randomly drawn. The set of numbers on the ticket is matched with the set of drawn number to determine whether the ticket is a winning ticket.
Keno is similar to a traditional lottery game. However, Keno drawings occur more frequently than the traditional lottery drawings, once every 10 or 15 minutes, thus offering customers a more frequent opportunity to play than traditional lottery drawings. In playing Keno a customer may choose a set of selected numbers, e.g., 10 numbers between 1 and 80 may be selected. Alternatively, at a customer's request, these selected numbers may be chosen automatically. Like a traditional lottery game, subsequent to the tickets purchase a set of drawn numbers may be randomly drawn. The selected numbers may be matched to the set of drawn numbers to determine if the ticket is a winning ticket. Based on the number of selected numbers matched with the drawn numbers a customer may determine whether a ticket is a winning ticket. A winning ticket may be redeemed for a prize. In addition to allowing customers to win prizes based upon the number of selected numbers matched, Keno provides a source of entertainment. The selection of the draw numbers may be displayed, e.g., at 30 second intervals, to hold customer's attention over an extended period of time. Thus, retail establishments offering Keno may benefit from increased patronage or increased customer time spent at an establishment.
To play Keno a customer typically first fills out an entry form. On the entry form the customer may indicate the amount of numbers the customer wishes to play or the amount of spots, the amount the customer wishes to risk per game, and the number of games the customer wishes to play. Additionally, the customer may choose the selected numbers from a pool of numbers for the play of the game. The pool of numbers typically consists of the numbers 1 through 80. Once the form is complete the customer may present the form to a ticket supplier, e.g. a cashier or a vending machine, and the customer may receive a ticket.
Keno drawings are numbered or alternatively, may be identified by the time the drawing begins. A ticket may indicate the game number that the ticket is for. When the drawing occurs each number from the pool of numbers is typically initially displayed, usually the numbers 1 through 80. However, a set of drawn numbers is randomly selected from the pool of numbers on the display. This set of draw numbers may include 20 numbers.
One problem with Keno is that a customer may lose interest after a time. This may result from a customer's inability to win or a customer's growing accustomed to the same game being played time and time again. Additionally, in order to maintain interest Keno drawings need to be frequent.